In the past hollow fiber artificial kidneys of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Mahon No. 3,228,876 have typically been used in a single hemodialysis treatment and discarded in the interest of patient safety. Some cleaning and sterilizing of used hollow fiber artificial kidneys and reuse for subsequent treatments on the same patient has occurred in some clinics and by some home treatment patients.
For cylindrical hollow fiber artificial kidneys having end blood chambers formed by removable headers secured in place by removable screw bands the task of cleaning the blood chambers is relatively simple after disassembly. For other hollow fiber artificial kidneys having integral, non-disassembleable means forming the end blood chambers of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,871 and application Ser. No. 223,964 which is owned by the assignee of this application, the problem of cleaning for reuse is more difficult. This is particularly true in the event blood clots remain in the blood chamber in the area of the peripheral corner of the tubesheet and inner wall of the header, or in some of the fiber end openings in the tubesheet.
In such artificial kidneys which have substantially inaccessible blood chambers, there is a need for specially adapted means for rinsing the interior surfaces of such blood chambers. The device of this invention is particularly adapted for use in the process of cleaning such artificial kidneys for reuse.